Ah Yes, Glue is Definitely Good
by YonderTiger
Summary: Sequel to the Joys of Glue. Sessomaru gets back at Kagome for the arts and crafts fiasco. ONE SHOT


A/N: Thank you, Jakenliker, for the idea. Hope you all like it!

Sesshomaru mentally sighed as he slowly made his way towards the stream with Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un still stuck to him. Finally reaching the edge, he practically jumped right in. After a few minutes of scrubbing, the glue dissolved leaving three soaked youkai and one very wet little girl. Sesshomaru looked back at his now abused hair. This time he actually did sigh. It looked as if a hurricane, combined with a lightning storm had hit him. Almost grumbling, Sesshomaru started to de-tangle his hair. An hour later, the Taiyoukai was finishing up when the thought occured to him that if that blasted miko hadn't given Rin that glue, he wouldn't have gotten into this mess. Hatching an idea in his head to get back at her, a small smile tugged at his lips. He wouldn't kill her, oh no, he had something much more humiliating and demeaning in mind. His smile grew slightly larger as he walked off to put his plan into action, Rin and Ah-Un close behind. Jaken was following at a more of a sedated pace because, unlike the girl and the dragon, he had seen his master's smile, and he knew that whatever followed would most likely not be good.

"Rin" Sesshomaru called out suddenly.

"Hai Milord?"

"Make sure you bring the things that the miko gave to you"

"Hai Milord" Rin said as she scampered back to the collect the said items. Catching up with Sesshomaru once more, Rin hummed a tune as they walked towards their destination.

Kagome climbed out of the well after slinging her bright yellow bag over the top of it. She stood up and stretched. Having been in her era over the weekend, it was nice to breath fresh air once again. She immediatly noticed nobody was there to greet her. The miko thought this odd until she remember she had come back a day early. Shrugging her shoulders, she hoisted the bag onto her back and started her trek towards Kaede's village. On arriving, she was greeted the in the usual way: Warm hellos from Sango and Miroku, and little ball of energy jumping into her stomach and a 'Feh' from a certain hanyou.

"Look guys!" she exclaimed pulling a box out of her overstuffed backpack, "I brought a model airplane with me! We can all build it!"

"What is an airplane Kagome?" Miroku asked coming over to look at the picture on the box closer.

"It's a machine that flys. It can carry hudreds of people at once. That's how most people travel long distances in my time, even across oceans!"

"Oh" replied Miroku, blinking.

"When will the airplane be discovered?" asked Sango, also coming over.

"First of all," Kagome replied, "It wasn't discovered, it was invented. The Wright brothers made the first airplane in 1902, but they weren't nearly as large as they are now"

"Oh" replied Sango, blinking.

"Let's build it already!" suggested Shippo excitedlly from Kagome's shoulder.

"Ok, Shippo" she responded as she set down the box and opened it up withdrawing the peices, instructions, and airplane glue(Whachacha!) She had just finished laying it all out when Inuyasha growled, " I smell Sesshomaru, but I don't know from which direction" The group stopped what they were doing and headed towards the edge of the village. Unbeknownst to them, the said Taiyoukai was standing right behind Kaede's hut, scent and aura masked, and having just seen and heard everything about the model airplane. He had left his scent out there to draw there attention away on purpose so he could get his revenge. He knew it was a little beneath him to do such a thing, but it was his hair for goodness sake! Once the coast was clear, he walked up to the model airplane. Having left Rin and Jaken in a nearby field, he made sure he had Rin's glue with him before entering the village. Sesshomaru picked up the bottle of airplane glue and studied the label. He smirked when he found out it wasn't water solluble. This was just a great addition to his already wonderful plan. So he mixed the two glues together. Now, what to put it on. His eyes fell on the yet to be built airplane. (evil grin time) He poured it all over. The airplane glue and the regular glue mixed together made a light tan color, mixing perfectly with the color of the wood, plus even if the glue was washed off the airplane glue would remain. He then went out to meet his brother in battle, just for practice. Within a minute he was exchanging blows with the obvlious hanyou. The Taiyoukai only fought for five minutes or so though because he wanted to see his revenge. To everyone's surprise, Sesshomaru retreated and apparently left, but in reality, he stayed close enough to see them, but they couldn't do the same in return. Everybody returned to Kaede's hut when Shippo pointed out that they still had to build the airplane. Kagome bent down and picked up a wing.

"Hold this, Shippo" she said.

"Ok"

He grabbed it and pulled, taking Kagome's hand with it.

"Hey! I'm stuck!" Kagome cried.

"Me too!" Shippo yelled, tugging at his arm.

"Feh, Wench, let me get it" an irritated hanyou said reaching out for the board. Of course, he got stuck too.

"What the?"

Inuyasha pulled again, but he was still stuck. He gave one more enormous heave, causing the trio to lose balance and fall onto the airplane kit. Still struggling, they were each now covered in glue, airplane, and eachother. Miroku and Sango just stood there watching and laughing, which made the hanyou yell at them and struggle even more. Pretty soon they were just a heap on the ground. Inuyasha still hadn't given up when a familiar scent caught his attention.

"Sesshomaru"

As if on cue, the Taiyoukai himself came into view. Completely ignoring the two glue-free humans, he came right up to where Kagome and the others were lying with a slight smirk on his face.

"Seems that we are even, wench" and with that, he turned and began to walk away.

Everybody just stared at his retreating figure until Kagome called out, "You did this!" What in the world did you mean when you said we were even? What did I do!" Sesshomaru didn't even turn around, he just kept walking when he called out,

"Those are the joys of glue, human."

A/N: Review! Review!


End file.
